Showbiz
by codegeassvampireknight
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge is a famous actor who just got the part that could make or break his career. The problem? He's supposed to love his main costar Shirley Fenette, but instead he begins to fall for C.C., the girl on set that no one likes. R&R PLEASE!
1. Welcome To The Show

Lelouch Lamperouge was very annoyed. He was sitting in the back of his car, his chauffeur driving him to the set of the first script reading for a show he accepted to do only ten minutes ago. All he knew was that he was supposed to play the male lead; that's all. The only reason he took the job was because his manager insisted that it would make his career sky rocket. It wasn't like he needed any more publicity. He had already starred in all of the top three movies in the world, modeled for countless magazines, done over a dozen interviews in a single month, and was named Sexiest Man of the Year. To top it all off, he was only 18.

He sighed, leaning against the leather seats of his over priced car. He didn't know what it was called, just that it was jet black with tinted windows, had silver rims, and cost too much money. It didn't matter to him though, he was rich after all. He closed his eyes, massaging his temples. He really needed to get some time off...

He became slightly confused when he realized that his chauffer (who never listened to music while she drove him places) was listening to some music. Lelouch listened a little, confused. Was the girl on the radio singing in Japanese...?

_"Mezamete wa kurikaesu nemui asa wa,  
>Eri no tai wo kitsuku shime,<br>Kyoushitsu no doa kuguru to,  
>Honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru,"<em>

He drowned out the rest of the music, suprised. His chauffer was probably the single person that was the most racist towards the Elevens, so the fact that she was listening to an Eleven song confused him. He was about to asked her what she was listening to when he was nearly thrown into the front of the car when it came to a sudden and hard stop. He looked at his chauffer Nina Einstein, asking, "Why did you just stop?"

His chauffer wore the standerd Ashford Academy uniform with an old styled black hat on her head. Her hair was out of those silly pigtails she has them in almost every day, so her hair was just resting on her shoulders. The girl smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Mr. Lamperouge, but we're here."

The boy sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Nina." He got out of the car quickly, thinking that he should probably give the girl a break some time. The only reason she put up with driving him everywhere was because she worshiped his younger sister Euphemia. Once out of the car, he watched as it sped away. He sighed and shook his head, turning to face the building he had been dropped off at.

It wasn't the most impressive building, but it was nice...ish. It looked like a normal apartment building, basically. He raised a curious black brow, looking down at the paper in his hand. "It's the right address..." he muttered to himself before walking in. There was a sign that said, "All People Here For The Reading Of _Stories_ Need To Go To The Main Office." Remembering that _Stories_ was the name of show he had agreed to be on, he began to walk to the Main Office.

When he arrived in the Main Office, he knew that he should have turned down the offer. He could tell that he was the last one there. A ginger girl saw him and gasped. She stood up quickly from her seat and ran up to him, nearly running him down. "Hi!" she greeted him excitedly.

Lelouch blink multiple times. "Umm...hello." The girl must have been about his age. She had a slight tan and big emerald green eyes. Her bright orange hair was long and soft looking. Her smile was big and bright as she looked up at him. She wore a black pencil skirt that led down to mid-thigh. She had on a white dress shirt that fit her body perfectly.

The un-named girl stuck her hand out to him. "I'm Shirley Fenette! I'll be playing the female lead. And you're Lelouch Lamperouge, the male lead!"

Said boy blinked at her. _Stalker...?_ he wondered silently, grabbing hold of her small hand and shaking it. He looked around to see that there were a lot more people in the room. Most of them he didn't know, but he did recognize his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

Lelouch walked past the girl and sat in the open seat that was right next to his friend. "Hey, Suzaku. Do you have any idea what this show's supposed to be about?"

Suzaku was the only Japanese man to ever be successful in showbiz in Britannia/Area 11. His father was a manager for singers before he died, so Suzaku knew a lot of people from not only the acting department, but the singing department, too. Normally, though, Suzaku worked behind the scenes for things, so it suprised Lelouch to see him there. He met Suzaku when they were both ten. It was because of Suzaku's father that Lelouch got interested in acting.

His friend shrugged. "No idea. To be honest, I'm not doing anything behind the scenes this time. I'm just acting. It's been a couple of years, but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to pull it off."

Lelouch nodded. "Yeah, I've only done movies and photo shoots, so this'll be a challenge for me."

The other boy's green eyes seemed to laugh at him. He ran a hand through his boyish, brown, curly hair. "The world famous Lelouch Lamperouge thinks that it'll be hard for him to act in a T.V. show? You're joking, right?"

The actor shook his head. "No, I'm not, actually. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Kururugi, but I'm very worried."

"At least you bothered to show up. I mean, you're pretty late, but that's only because the director forgot to call you. There's supposed to be another person here that accepted the job weeks ago, so she should be here by now."

"Does anybody know who or where she is?"

Suzaku shook his head. "No, the director kept everybody's identities a secret from each other, so we had to introduce ourselves. We don't even know who the director is, though. Everyone thinks he's getting our missing girl."

Lelouch nodded. "So, who is everybody?"

Suzaku pointed to a girl that was sitting alone in a corner. She had short hot pink hair that was styled with spikes at the end. She had on a strapless blood red summer dress that went down to her knees. It seemed to be made out of silk. Her eyes were the same color as the mid-day sky. She was slightly pale, but she was tall and slender. "That's Kallen Stadtfled," he said, "She's our age and and she's done a lot of T.V. shows. Her last name's a stage name, though. Her real last name is Kozuki. She's famous for playing fighters and rebels. She says it's because she's one in real life and people that are close to her agree."

He pointed to a short boy that looked 15. His eyes looked like a mix between pink and purple. He had hair like Suzaku's, only not nearly as dark and not as curly. He wore the male uniform for students that go to Ashford Academy, so he most likely knew Nina. "That's Rolo Halliburton. He's done commercials and a couple of mini series, but that's about it."

Next, was a girl with slightly curly blonde hair. Her big eyes were the color of ice. She was tall and was very well developed. She had white apple bottom jeans and a snow white shirt on. Her white heels looked like they were at least four or five inches tall. "And that's Milly Ashford. She's a model for Victoria's Secret and just about every clothing catalog you can think of. She's already starred in three of her own T.V. shows and she has her own clothing, perfume, nail polish, and make up line. She's your female equivalent in the modeling world."

Lelouch nodded. "It's a pretty small cast..." he muttered to himself.

"Well, it's only the main characters that are here, today."

"So, the girl that's missing is one of the leads?"

"Yeah. It's been over half an hour and she still isn't here."

As if on cue, a girl walked into the room. She had long green hair that flowed just past her hips. Her bangs covered her forehead, but not her eyes. Her eyes were big and the color of honey. She had ivory colored skin. She wore a black mini skirt and a matching tanktop. Her shoes were average flipflops. Despite her average teenage girl look, she had an aura of mystery surrounding her and her beauty was tat of a goddess. She had a stack of papers in her hands. Lelouch had no idea who she was.

Following close behind her was a man with very light blue hair. He had big eyes that matched his hair and glasses. He was tall and had a goofy grin on his face. "Hello, everybody! I'm so glad that everyone is here! I'm the director, Lloyd Asplund! Now, we're all going to introduce ourselves. We'll say our names, area of profession, something special about yourself, and then we'll say what roll we're playing." He pointed at Kallen. "You'll start!"

Kallen nodded and stood up. "My name is Kallen Kozuki, but my stage name is Kallen Stadtfeld. You can call me by either name. I work as an actress. I do all of my own stunts and I play the roll of Alice Love, one of the main antagonists, and one of the male lead's love interests."

Next was Rolo. "My name is Rolo Halliburton. I'm a talento and I never do live shows. I play Jack Ewing, the male lead's little brother."

Then, it was Milly's turn. "Hi, I'm Milly Ashford. I work as model most of the time, but I'll do T.V. shows from time to time. My father is the head master of Ashford Academy, home of those training to be stars. I play the female lead's older and doting sister, Megan James."

Next, was Shirley. "I'm Shirley Fenette! I work as an actress. I'm a former student from Ashford and I play Lucy James, Megan's little sister, the female lead, one of the main protagonists, and the male lead's main love interest."

Suzaku's turn. "I'm Suzaku Kururugi. I work mostly behind the scenes of concerts and movies, but I've done some acting, so this isn't too new for me. I'm highly skilled in seven types of tai kyon dou and I play Micheal Syra, the male lead's best friend."

Lelouch sighed and took his turn. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm an actor and I've been one since I was ten. I play Luke Ewing, the male lead, one of the main protagonists and Lucy's main love interest."

The mysteriousl girl with the green hair leaned against a wall. "My name is C.C., but most of you know me as Lady Cee, the singer. This is the first time I've ever done real acting. I play Ravyn Love, Alice's older sister, one of Luke's love interests, and the main antagonist."

Everyone stared at the singer. She was the only one there that had never done a single bit of acting in her life. So, how'd she get such an important part? No one voiced this, but everyone knew that everyone felt it. C.C. ignored it, but you could tell that she noticed by the small smirk on her face.

The tension was clearly making it uncomfortable in the room, so Lloyd coughed. "So, let's begin shall we? Everyone, take a seat if you aren't sitting."

The only one standing other than him was C.C., so she took the empty seat beside Lelouch. He caught a breif whiff of roses as she flipped her hair over her shoulders and tied it up in a high pony tail. "What's this show about, anyways?" she said, looking at Lloyd.

The directer smiled. "Our show is called _Stories_. It's called this because that's what this show basically is. Each episode is a new story and as the series goes on, people's lives begin to intertwine. Each and everyone one of you will have an episode based on your character and your character alone. Considering each show has an arc, those episodes will be the beginning arc. So, we'll have a six episode beginning arc.

"We'll start off with our male lead, Luke Ewing and his little brother. You two are the only one's that have to share an episode because the first episode is an hour and a half long. Luke's been responsible for his little brother all his life. His father was a horrible man that left the family when the boys were 7 and 10. For years, Luke has had a deep rooted hatred of his father. So, his episode is about his past and him tracking down his father. When he finds him again, they get into a fight. Luke, who had taken a pistol with him, shoots and kills his father. All of the other stuff will be explained as the series goes on. So, one of his main problems in this series is the fact that he killed his own father and that he's on the brink of insanity. Now, Jack isn't a very big part of the series until the very end, so his part will mostly be his past.

"Next, we'll show our female lead, Lucy James. Now, she's been living in her older sister's shadow ever since she was born. Her father was killed when she was young, so she was raised by her older sister and her mother whenever she was home. Her story starts off when she finds out that her boyfriend, the only person she's ever trusted other than her sister and mother, was cheating on her. The worst part? The other woman was her mother. Now, Lucy is broken beyond repair in her mind. Her mind finds a way to find a flaw in every little thing she does. So, she starts to go into extremes in order to make herself perfect and to move on from her boyfriend; that will be her battle.

"After Lucy is Megan James. For Megan, life is a game. It's sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll, basically. She lives on the edge and parties every single night. On nights when her mom's not going to be home, she throws a party. But, she never forgets to include her sister. The only time Megan truly feels like herself is when she's with Lucy. But, when we first see Megan, it's the morning after a party. Later on in the episode, it turns out that she's with child. This shatters everything in her life. So, she needs to stop living on the edge for the sake of her unborn child. This causes massive amounts of stress in her life, so when her little sister comes crying to her about what happened with her boyfriend, Megan kills him for a release. Her problem is that she's trying her best to keep her life in control. Later on in the series, we find out who the father of her child is.

"This brings us to Micheal Syra. Now, Micheal is an only child and was always given what he wanted, but that made him unhappy. His parents both want him to be perfect and it's a lot of pressure. So, he decides he wants to rebel by sneaking out and going to Megan's party. Now, this ends up being something he'll regret deeply. As time goes on in the series, he'll have killed his own father, lost his mother to a losing battle with cancer, and he'll have become a father himself. His main battle in this series is just getting through life.

"Next, we have Alice Love. For about three years she was in an abusive relationship. Her episode is centered around her trying to get out of the relationship. The boyfriend, like Lucy's, is a minor character, so he'll only be around for that episode. In the middle of the episode, he gets much more violent than normal. So, in self defense, Alice fights back for the first time. When she feels the rush from fighting back, she loses control and beats him nearly to death. Now, Alice begins to fall in love with the feeling of having control over another person's life, so she begins to thrive on it. She joins a gang, becoming the leader within the first five minutes. Soon, she gains a split personality that thrives on nothing but blood and death. Alice's main fight is the one to keep her real self from being swallowed whole by her split personality.

"Lastly, we have Ravyn Love. Her story is the most complex and the one with the saddest end to it. In order to raise her sister because her parents were murdered when they Alice and her were kids, she gets a job as a prostitute. She gets a lot of money from it, so she doesn't mind any of it. She lives down the street from Luke, so when he starts to go crazy, she's always there to calm him down. But, as time progresses, she gets caught up in everyone else's lives. She begins to lose sight of who she truly is. No one knows about what she does outside of school. As her job begins to get out of hand, she starts to act more and more like she does at work around other people. You see, at some point she and Luke become friends with benefits. When Lucy steps into the picture, Ravyn starts to lose it. She soon becomes a cutter and she starts to lose her mind. Her battle is one with not only her own life, but with her sanity."

Milly whistled. "Damn, Mr. Asplund. That's really...crazy. I'm guessing this doesn't have much of a happy ending?"

The directer shook his head. "For most of you, no. Only three people get something like a happy ending. That's it."

Kallen looked at him. "If you don't mind me asking, how does everyone's story end up tying together?"

He smirked. "That's the fun part. You guys don't know until you shoot the episodes. You'll get a script for your first episode here, and then, you'll get scripts of the next episode. That's basically how it'll go. Basically, when happens to you is a mystery to everyone, including yourselves."

C.C. leaned back in her chair. "This sounds like it'll be fun. How long do you plan to make this last?"

"As long as it can go. We have no set number of episodes or seasons, so we get to play with it until the end."

Everyone looked at each other. "So," he continued, "all of you need to get along because you may end up working with each other much more than often than you expected."

Lelouch drowned out the sounds of everybody's questions and answers then, feeling no need to be in touch with the conversations anymore. This show wasn't going to be easy. Not because his role was hard, though. No, it was because he has to forge relationships in this show that won't work on set unless they get worked on off set. According to Lloyd, he was going to have to forge a relationship with Shirley, Kallen, and C.C.

He looked over at C.C. to see that she seemed lost in thought. She was looking at a wall, as if she were in a trance. Her eyes were glazed over and her expression was blank. He blinked, knowing that look. That's the look actors normally get when they're trying to figure out how to act out a part. When she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, he turned his head away quickly. He heard a small chuckle come from her and sighed as his script was given to him.

He only had one week to get his role perfected and to learn more about his costars. This project just might be the one to end his career...

**A/N: Whoo! This is the first chapter of "Showbiz"! Now, I'm going to propose a contest. ^^ Here it is:  
>I will write down four quotes. Each one will come from a different Code Geass Sound Episode. The rewards will be shown after the quotes.<br>1. Suzaku: Lelouch, hurry up! Our wedding's about to start!  
>2. *in a car* Tamaki: So, you must've seen Zero's face in bed with no mask. But, maybe, he keeps a little mask on, you know, when you're doing it together.<br>C.C.: You.  
>Tamaki: Yeah, what?<br>C.C.: *opens Tamaki's car door*  
>Tamaki: Hey, don't open the door, it's dangerous! What if I fell out?<br>C.C.: Heeeeeeeeh! *kicks Tamaki out of car*  
>Kallen: Tamaki! *doesn't stop car*<br>3. *in Lelouch's room* Nunnally: Why don't we all go into the living room? I can ask Sayoko to make us some nice, hot tea.  
>Lelouch: Eh...no, that's okay. The truth is we're-<br>C.C.: Having an intimate discussion.  
>Nunnally: Intimate...<br>Lelouch: *whispers to C.C.* What are you saying?  
><strong>**C.C: *whispers back* Do you want your maid to see me in these clothes? You're the one who wanted to avoid that.  
>Lelouch: *whispers back* Right, but don't say we're having an intimate discussion.<br>C.C.: *whispers back* But, we are.  
>Lelouch: *whispers back* We're having a <em>discussion<em>. You don't have to add the word intimate.  
>C.C.: *whispers back* You think too much.<br>Nunnally: Umm...Lelouch?  
>Lelouch: Oh, sorry, Nunnally, I'm kind of busy in here, right now. So-<br>Nunnally: Oh, no. That's alright. I'm sorry if I interrupted you. I'm going back to my room, C.C. You can take all the time you want, okay?  
>Lelouch: Nunnally, wait, that's not-<br>C.C.: Thank you, Nunnally. Next time, you can show me how to do more origami.  
>Nunnally: Sure! I'll look forward to it! *leaves*<br>C.C.: Looks like she has the wrong idea about us.  
>4. *in Lelouch's room* Suzaku: Now, you're seventeen, so of course...<br>Lelouch: What?  
>Suzaku: You have a girlfriend, now, don't you? See, there's a long hair over here. It's not Nunnally's or Shirley's, is it?<br>Lelouch: What? D-don't be absurd! Th-that doesn't mean it's from a girl!  
>Suzaku: It's okay, you don't have to hide it. Of course, I won't tell Nunnally about it, either. Hey, we're both seventeen, now. Things like this are perfectly natural.<br>Lelouch: *thinks: _Things like this...things like this? Like what?_*  
>Suzaku: What's she like? I'm curious.<br>Lelouch: Oh...how do I describe her? Well, she's not easy to figure out.  
>Suzaku: So, she's kind of mysterious?<br>Lelouch: I guess you could say that.  
>Suzaku: Is she cute?<br>Lelouch: _NO!  
><em>Now, you have to tell me which sound episode each quote came from. These are the rewards:  
>04: You get a cookie just for trying.  
>14: Cookie and you get an honorable mention.  
>24: Cookie, honorable mention, and you'll get your stories (or something else of your choice) promoted on here.  
>34: Cookie, honorable mention, promotion, and you can request anything to be put in here, _EXCEPT LEMONS! _Sorry, I know I'll read stories that contain them if the plot's good enough, but I won't write them._  
><em>4/4: Cookie, honorable mention, promotion, request, and I'll inbox you with the first chapter of Geass Jail before it's even published (I don't plan on publishing it until after chapter two, three, or four of this)!  
>HINT: None of these are from the same sound episode.<br>EPISODE WORD BOX: THE END OF SUMMER HAPPINESS; TICKET OF DREAMS; THE FINAL INVITATION; A WOMAN'S BATTLE; ORANGE PEEL; THE GIRL IN THE STRAIGHTJACKET; THE BLACK KING; THE NIGHT BEFORE THE SHOWDOWN; THE THIRD REASON.  
>As you can tell, there are five extras. MWAHAHAHAHA! Good luck!<br>Plus, I will publish a one-shot I thought up some day soon. It doesn't have much romance, though. Why? Because it's a fic about the Code Geass girls having a sleep over. ^^ It'll mostly be humor or drama or something of the likes. =P I hope you guys liked this first chapter, even if it is kind of poopy. *nervous laugh/sweat drop* It was basically meant to be an overview of what everyone would have to do and such.  
>PLEASE, REVIEW!<strong>


	2. My Soul, Your Beats

**A/N: So, I forgot to say this last chapter, but each chapter will mainly revolve around a different character. Last chapter revolved around Lulu and this one'll revolve around C.C. In this chapter, you'll see that she'll use Japanese words and will say people's names in the traditional Japanese way. Meaning: Suzaku is Kururugi Suzaku not Suzaku Kururugi. Yes, there is a method to my madness of C.C.'s Japanese nature, but it won't be revealed until later on, so if you want to find out what the heck I'm doing, then you'll have to stick with me until the end. Also, in this, C.C. will sing a song in Japanese. The English translation's in bold under the Japanese. That way, you'll know what she's saying. You'll understand why she sings in Japanese when you find out about the rest of her Japanes nature later on. ^^ Now, onto the story!**

Once the reading was done, C.C. stood, ready to leave. From her observations, Halliburton Rolo was needy, Fenette Shirley was an airhead, Kururugi Suzaku seemed nice enough, Lamperouge Lelouch was just arogent, Kozuki Kallen was rough around the edges, and Ashford Milly seemed quite excentric. She sighed, thinking that the acting was going to be easy, but the people were not. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kururugi and Lamperouge talking with each other about lunch.

Kururugi looked at her with smile and asked, "Would you like to join us for lunch, C.C.?"

Said girl stood quickly saying, "I already have plans," and walked past them, her long hair leaving a slight breeze in her wake.

The boys blinked at her retreating back. "Do you two know each other?" Lamperouge asked his friend.

When the other boy gave a negative reply, C.C. smirked. _Liar._

She walked out the front of the building quickly, tired of being in such a stuffy little place. She took out her cell phone and dialed her manager's number. "Hello. I'm done with the reading...it went okay, I guess. My costars are going to be difficult to deal with, though...alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks. Bye." She hung up, sighing and leaning against the building.

_I wonder when the others will realize that I was lying when I said I'd never acted before. _She smirked. They might never find out, so there wasn't any point in thinking of such trivial matters. She saw a taxi coming up and whistled loudly, causing it to stop right in front of her. Getting into the back of it, she rewarded herself a moment of peace. "Geass Records, please."

As the driver began the ten minute drive, C.C. took the chance to read over her script. When you first meet her character, she's at her club, looking through a magazine while waiting for some customers. She'd be talking with her friend and they'd be talking about highschool graduation, which was going to be coming up in a couple of months. After a minute or two of them talking, a customer would walk up to her. The scene would cut when the customer leads her away to a room.

When they return to her, she's lying alone in a bed with a sheet covering her and her cell phone is ringing. She'll then answer the phone seeing that it's Lelouch's character, Luke. And then...C.C. chuckled aloud. Reading over the script, a plot began to form in her mind. Considering Lelouch already annoyed her to no end, she wanted to mess with him. And boy, did she just find a way to make him squirm.

Her train of thought was cut off when the driver stopped the car. "We're here," he announced. She handed him his money before quickly exiting the car. She looked up at the large building she was in front of. It was a sky scraper, but it wasn't the standard black, instead it was blood red. It had those windows that were the exact same as mirrors, so when you drive past it during the day, you're nearly blinded. Above the large glass double doors was the symbol of an abstract alteration of a bird (something that the manager liked to call a Geass) that was created by the manager of not only the record company, but C.C. also.

C.C. walked through the double doors, looking around for her manager, whom was always waiting for her when she arrived. When she spotted a sixteen year old girl standing by the front desk, she walked towards her. The girl had fluffy pink hair was was tied into pig tails. Her eyes were the same shade of pink and she wore short black shorts and a gold sleeveless belly shirt.

"Hello, Anya," the green haired girl greeted.

"You're late," her manager said in a monotone voice. She was playing around with her cell phone as always. "Come on, we need to finish recording." With that, Anya began walking off to C.C.'s private studio.

**~*~*~TWO HOURS LATER~*~*~**

After two whole hours of recording, C.C. was almost done with today's session. All she needed to do was to finish recording this one last song. She stood in the recording booth, headphones over her ears and electric guitar in hand as she began to sing play and sing.

_"Yureta genjitsukan nakushita mama de,"  
><em>**While I've lost my shaken sense of reality,  
><strong>_"Gareki no you ni tsumikasanaru kono kanshou wa doko e yuku?,"  
><em>**Where will my sentiments, piling up like rubble, go?,  
><strong>_"Tsuieta kibou kakae akai ame o harai hashitta muchuu ni,"  
><em>**Holding a crushed hope, I brushed the red rain off and ran in a trance,  
><strong>_  
>"Kuzureta kanjou no hate ni nani o miru? Nani ga aru? Mada shiranai,"<br>_**At the end of crumbled emotion, what do I see? What exists? I don't know,  
><strong>_"Hakanai subete no mirai wa tada mugon ni me no mae ni hirogaritsuzuketa,"  
><em>**All fleeting futures kept spreading silently in front of my eyes,**_  
><em>_  
><em>_"Subete ga kimi ni tsumetakute,"  
><em>**Lights and shadows vanished; what the last words,  
><strong>_"Nozonda no wa tada asu dake kono genjitsu wa doko ni aru?,"  
><em>**Wished for was tomorrow; where does it exist in this reality?,  
><strong>_"Tsuieta ima o mitsume akai ame no naka o hashitta mayowazu,"  
><em>**Gazing at the crushed present, I ran in the middle of the red rain unhesitatingly,**

_"Kuzureru fuukei o koete nani o shiru? Nani o kiku? Mou mienai,"  
><em>**Over the crumbling scenery, what do I know? What do I hear? I can't see anymore,**_  
>"Hakanai hitotsu no mirai o tada mugon ni me no mae de erabitsuzukeyou,"<br>_**I'll simply keep silently choosing the single fleeting future in front of my eyes,  
><strong>_  
>""Kuzureta kanjou no hate ni nani o miru? Nani ga aru? Mada shiranai,"<br>_**At the end of crumbled emotion, what do I see? What exists? I don't know,  
><strong>__"Hakanai subete no mirai wa tada mugon ni me no mae ni hirogaritsuzuketa."  
><em>_**All fleeting futures kept spreading silently in front of my eyes.**

Anya pressed a button, cutting off the recording session. "Alright, C.C. We're done for today."

Sighing, the girl put the headphones on the mic and walked out of the booth, sitting beside Anya. "Can you hand me the CD cover?"

Her manager nodded and handed it to her. On the front cover the words "_My Soul, Your Beats_" were written in fancy white scrawl. It included a picture of C.C. Her hair was down, like it normally was. She was sitting but leaning over a bit, so her hair was in the middle of swaying to the side. She wore black boots that led to the bottom of her knees and a slightly frilly white mini skirt. Her shirt was raspberry red and had an orange over coat that covered from the bottom of her breasts up. It led into long sleeves and a turtle neck. The background was tye died with the colors black, blue, green, purple, pink, and light blue. Right under the title of the album, there was a black splatter, making the words pop.

On the back, were all the songs on that album. _My Soul, Your Beats!_;_ Still Doll_; _Alchemy_; _Brave Song_;_ Crow Song_; _Little Braver_;_ Shine Days_; _Thousand Enemies_;_ God Knows_;_ Lost My Music_;_ Reincarnation_; and _Connect_. Plus, a bonus track called _My Song_. The song they were currently working on was called _Highschool of the Dead_. It was going to be the theme song for an anime called _Highschool of the Dead_. C.C. was always quite fond of anime, so she enjoyed being able to sing the themes for some. The first song on her album was the opening for the anime _Angel Beats_. It was released a few months ago when it was finished as a preview to this album. The album was due to release in just a few days.

Allowing herself a small smile, C.C. put down the covers. She looked up to see Anya reading her script for _Stories_. "What do you think of my new contract?" she asked.

Without looking up from the papers, Anya shrugged. "It seems interesting. Are you going to be able to do it? This is an entirely new art form for you."

Looking Anya in the eyes, C.C. said in a flat and emotionless voice, "Acting is as easy as lying for me and lying is something I am very skilled at. You and I both know that lying is an art form. There is always an underlining of truth." _For example, _she thought, _I said I'd never acted before in my life. I was lying, but the reality of my past clearly states that while I have acted before, it's never been as serious as it is now._

She looked at her phone. 16:30. "Anya, I have to go. I have some more work I need to do."

Anya handed the script to her, nodding. "Alright. I'll see you in a few days."

She took it and left, heading outside. She called a cab and got into right when it got to the studio.

C.C. sat in the back. She looked at herself in the rearview mirror and said, "Shinjuku ghetto, please."

**A/N: FINALLY! *faints from relief* This chapter took me forever! I'm sorry it took so long. I feel bad for those of you who added this story to their alert list. Thank you, though! The reasont his took so long is because it went through a lot of stages. ****When I first wrote it, I had it showing Lulu and Suzu's lunch, then I changed it to Lulu and Suzu go out to lunch and Euphie comes in, then I changed it to Llyod making everyone have lunch together, and then, in the end, I decided to show what happened with C.C. As you can tell, she's very...mysterious and odd. I plan on explaining everything in a few more chapters. I bet some of you are wondering what C.C. wants to do that'll make Lelouch's skin crawl. Well, you'll see next chapter. ;P It takes place in the next day. Now, for the contest results!**

**1ST PLACE GOES TO THE FOLLOWING: Animelover351, obeserver of dimensions, chichi511, renielle14, Em-Chan**

**2ND PLACE GOES TO THE FOLLOWING: sexysakura**

**3RD PLACE GOES TO THE FOLLOWING: NO ONE!**

**4TH PLACE GOES TO THE FOLLOWING: NO ONE!**

**A COOKIE GOES TO THE FOLLOWING: Ero7**

**PROMOTIONS: Not everyone wanted anything promoted, so I must make a special section for this. If you're a fan of the hit manga/anime Rosario + Vampire (I know I am!), then I suggest you read observer of dimensions's story, "The Aono Vampire"!  
>Now, if you're looking for a story about what happened when Lelouch woke up after he was meant to die, read observer of dimensions's story, "Connections: Lelouch"!<br>If you're a Naruto fan in the need of some TentenXNeji fics, read Animelover351's stories, "The Four Elements" and "Save Me From The Darkness"!  
><strong>

**REQUESTS: Multiple people put in requests and when I publish the requests as chapters, those people will get credit for that chapter. The next chapter will be sexysakura's request. It might take a while because it's going to cause me to go to the edge of my comfort zone (but not quite out), so if it's awkward, I apologize. Wish me luck!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE SONGS THAT ARE IN C.C.'S ALBUM! _My Soul, Your Beats!, Alchemy, Brave Song, Crow Song, Little Braver, Shine Days, My Song, _and _Thousand Enemies_ are all songs from the anime Angel Beats. _God Knows _and _Lost My Music_ are from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. _Reincarnation _and _Connect_ are C.C.'s character songs (songs sang by the person that did the voice of C.C. in the original Japanese version and describe who C.C. truly is (I highly recommend that you listen to all of them)) from the video game Code Geass: Lost Colors.**

**Also, once this chapter is published, I will be presenting a poll for what you guys think my next story will be! I hope all of you will take your time to vote on it. X3 Please and thank you!**

**I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter of "Showbiz" and thank you for reading it at all! Please, review!**


	3. Getting Into Character

**A/N: Hi, everybody! So, I've only gotten three reviews on chapter two so far and this reminds me of something that happened when I was writing "The Search". Those of you who were reading it while it was being written, then you understand what I'm talking about. For those of you who hadn't, I shall tell you. You see, when I was writing "The Search" I made an mini dream arc. My OC, Isis's dream/nightmare, was next when I got severe writer's block. I didn't update for over a month. After that, I only got two reviews because I took so long and I was worried that my fans had abandonned me and I'm a little worried about that now, but not as much as I was the first time. I guess history really does repeat itself. Anyways, this chapter was a special request from sexysakura. I hope you like it!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THOSE THAT GET UNCOMFY FROM READING SMUTTY SCENES! WHILE THE FIRST CHUNK IS ABOUT LELOUCH AND HIS LITTLE SISTER NUNNALLY, IT STILL GET SMUTTY! IF SMUTTING SCENES MAKE FOR UNCOMFYNESS, I HIGHLY SUGGEST THAT ONCE YOU START FEELING UNCOMFY, YOU SKIP TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Oh yeah! I forgot to add...there'll be a scene from "Stories" in here, so prepare for MASSIVELY MASSIVE ANGST!**

**Now that I've done that...ENJOY!**

Lelouch sat in his house, looking through a magazine that had come in the mail for his twin sister Euphemia. She wasn't home today because she had a reading to go to for the first job she's ever gotten in showbiz. His sister had always been in his shadow, so he was glad to see that she finally got a job without his help in the matter. He was curious as to what the job was, but he'd just have to wait and see. For now, he was looking through her Cosmo magazine. She was always reading these things and he was interested to find out what was with the obsession. You can only imagine his suprise when he found out that all this time, his sweet and innocent twin sister had been reading a _sex_ magazine.

He sighed and put the magazine back on the table. The cover had a picture of his costar Milly Ashford on it this month. He made a mental note to read her interview later.

"Lelouch," a girly voice yelled from across the hall, "I need your help with something!"

"I'll be right there," he called back. He made his way to his fifthteen year old sister Nunnally's room. She was laying on her floor with her arm shoved under her twin sized bed. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him with big indigo eyes. "I'm trying to get something that fell under the bed, but I can't reach it."

"You're smaller than me, though."

"I know, but you have longer arms."

He sighed. "Alright, I'll do it, but next time try squeezing more than just one arm under the bed."

His sister stood up, nodding with a smile on her face. "Thank you! I was trying to find my key."

Lelouch chuckled and got on the ground to get the key. "Are you planning on going out?"

"Well," she twirled one of very many long stands of her wavy brown silk-like hair, "Alice and Nemo wanted to go see the new Harry Potter movie and they asked me if I could come. I told them I could, but I lost my key, so I spent a few minutes looking for it before I finally found out it was under my bed the entire time."

He looked up at his sister while he struggled to get the key. "You said you could go without asking for my permission?"

"I'm not blind and crippled, you know. I don't need to ask your permission for every little thing I do."

Standing, he handed her the key he had retrieved while she was talking and sighed. "I know you aren't, but as your legal gaurdian, it's nice to know you weren't kidnapped right out of your room."

"I was going to tell you before I left!" she protested.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just messing with you. You should probably hurry up, so you aren't late," he added, looking at the clock.

She nodded and ran to the front door. Lelouch couldn't help but smile after her. Nunnally was always so bright and full of energy. She was really depressed for a while after what happened to their parents and the move into the new house with just him and Euphie, but her friends helped bring out her smile again, something he'd always be thankful to them for.

He walked over to her and gave her thirty dollars. "Here's some money so you don't end up owing Alice of Nemo anything."

The brunette smiled brightly at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Onii-Sama! I'll call you when the movie's done, okay?"

"Alright, Nunnally."

She nodded before heading out the door and waving to her friends, who were in the car with Alice's mom. He offered a brief wave as a sign of thanks to her before they left. Sighing deeping, he closed the door and slid down it. He hated seeing his little sister grow up. Next thing he knew, she'd have a boyfriend, then she'd be moving out, going to collage, falling in love, getting married, having pets, having children, growing old, having grandchildren, moving into a nursing home, ending up in a wheel chair, and dying. It was all very depressing for him to think about...

_Rrrrrrrrr, rrrrrrrrr. _Lelouch looked at the floor next to him. _Rrrrrrrrr, rrrrrrrrr._ His cell phone was vibrating like mad on the floor. _Rrrrrrrrr, rrrrrrrrr._ Curious, he picked it up and looked at the name that was flashing brightly on the screen. _Rrrrrrrrr, rrrrrrrrr. _"Why's C.C. calling me?" he asked aloud to himself.

_Rrrrr- "_Hello?" he answered finally.

"Um, hi Lelouch. It's C.C. You know, from the show." She sounded nervous.

"Yeah, I remember you. How'd you get my number?"

"Mr. Asplund gave everybody's numbers to each other during the reading. That's how you knew it was me, right?"

"How'd you know that I knew it was you?"

"You just told me."

"...what do you need?"

"Oh! Um, I'm having a little bit of trouble getting my part down. You know, because I've never acted before. And, well, I was looking over my script and I noticed that I have some scenes together with you. Since you're a professional, I was wondering if you could help me out. Using the script, of course."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I can help. Do you have your script memorized?"

"Yeah. Do you want to meet at your house? My house isn't really in much of a condition to have someone come over, right now."

"Sure. You can find my address in the phone book."

"Okay! Thank you so much. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Later."

Lelouch hung up and stood. C.C. was acting a lot more cheerful and nervous than she had st the reading. Was she just acting? If so, then which C.C. was the real C.C.? Or, was she just allowing her true colors to show a bit more because she wasn't around the rest of the main cast? If it was the first one, then she was lying when she said she'd never acted before. But, if it was the latter, then why was she acting for stoic and confident before? What an odd girl...

Looking down at himself, he decided it'd be best to get out of his plain white t-shirt and boxers that he wore to bed. He stood and went to go change in his room. Once he was changed into a pair for jeans and a black t-shirt, he sat on his bed and looked at his phone, seeing that Euphie had texted him. The text read, "**Going to lunch and dinner later with Suzu. I'll be back some time tonight. Love you!**" He sighed deeply and replied, "**Okay. Have fun and be home by one.**"

He was starting to feel like he had no life compaired to his sisters when a knock on his front door jolted him out of his thoughts. He remembered that C.C. was coming over to practice and ran to get the door. He was relatively out of breath from the ten meter run when he answered.

"Hi, C.C."

The green haired girl looked at him oddly. She wore a low cut, red v-neck and white jeans. Her shoes were standard three inch white heels. "C.C.? Luke, what are you talking about?"

"What-?" he realized what she was doing. She was acting as Ravyn and in Ravyn's world, Lelouch was Luke. So, she was doing method acting. She wouldn't break character until the scene was over. But, she wasn't going by the script. Was it because he called her by her real name or was it because she was just winging it? Either way..."Sorry, I meant to say Ravyn."

She smiled slightly. "It's okay." Her expression instantly turned into one of worry. "You sounded really upset when you called me. Is everything okay?"

So far, she was doing great. Her tone was nice and even, her speech seemed as if she was saying this as herself, and she wasn't going overboard with the character. You could easily mistake her for a pro. That and she found a way to get back to the script. He turned around and started to walk away from the door, running his hand through his hair and getting into character. "Not really. I've been freaking out a lot lately."

C.C. stepped into the house and closed the door behind her quietly. "That's odd," she said a bit of dry humor touching her voice, "you've never been one to bug out. Did something happen to Jack?"

"I wish," he chuckled dryly. "That would make things so much easier, wouldn't it?" He sat on the couch and hung his head, not looking her in the eye. Time to see how she'd be able to do with more active emotions.

"What? Luke, you told me yourself that if anything happened to him, you'd go crazy! Are you playing games with me or something? If so, that's sick and wrong of you."

"I'm not joking, Ravyn. I fucked up big time. I can't fix this one."

"Stop acting so dark. This isn't you."

He laughed. "You don't know what's me and what isn't."

"Why are saying such dark things? Don't you care about anything anymore?" the last sentence was almost like a whisper.

_Damn_, he thought, _she's good_. "Of course I do!" he yelled, glaring at his clenched fists. "I'd do anything to protect the people I care about!"

She walked over to him and knelt in front of him, hugging his head to her chest. "Then why are you acting as if you killed somebody?"

"Because I did," he said, making his voice quiver. Geez, Luke was like a super angsty/emo him...

"Stop joking around in such a dark manner. It's making me worry. You'd never kill anybody, right?" she was pulled away from him now, holding his shoulders and forcing him to look into her eyes that were swimming with concern for him. He blinked, completely shocked at how well this girl was doing. Just the day before she had said that she was new to the world of acting. Was that all just a lie?

"Luke? You'd never kill anyone...would you?" she asked, noticing him freeze up. He blinked, almost as if he had just come out of a trace, and looked away, allowing him to feel the shame of his character.

Lelouch closed his eyes and whispered, "I killed my father. I shot his right through the heart with a pistol I got from some dealers in the ghetto." He knew that this line was a lie, but he couldn't stop that small flame in his heart from wishing it wasn't. He heard C.C. gasp as she let go of him. She stood up and looked at him, shock and betrayal evident in her eyes.

"You're lying. The Luke I met seven years ago would raise a hand against another person, let alone shoot his own father!"

He looked up at her, letting all emotion drain from himself and his eyes. "The Luke you met seven years ago is gone now, Ravyn. You should have figured that out by now."

She looked at the ground, tears arising to her eyes. "Bring him back, then. I don't care how. I'll do whatever you what to get the old Luke back. I can't...I can't bear to think that my best friend isn't himself anymore. I can't bear to think that he took the life as another man. So please...help me believe that he's still in there or allow me to help you forget about what caused him go, so that he can come back. I swear, I'll do anything! I don't care what it is! Just give me my friend back!"

Lelouch looked at her in shock. She was crying now and begging whole heartedly for something. A rookie could never do anything like that! At least, not when it's only been one day after they got the script. He continued on with the angst ridden scene and said, "Comfort me."

C.C. froze, her eyes wide. "What?" she whispered.

He stood, walking towards her. "That's something you women can do, right?" He cupped her chin in his hand and began to bring her mouth towards his. He could feel her quivering, as if this were all real. He began to feel sorry for the poor Ravyn girl, only to remember it was all just a scene. Nothing more.

When their lips finally touched, he wrapped his arms around her waist, not allowing her to escape. He was thankful that his character was meant to do this because he would most likely have done it if Luke didn't. He could feel his costar bring her hands to his chest and meekly try to push him away. He only tightened his grip on her, not sure when the girl would tell him when she was done with it, but since she didn't pull away and tell him it was over, he continued on. She'd easily be able to break out of his grasp anyways, so he knew that she was following the script.

When he tightened his grip, she did as her character did and stopped trying to struggle and laced her arms around his neck. He ran his tougne over her bottom lip lightly, requesting entrance. When she gave it to him, he hesitantly slid it into her mouth, thinking, _Control thyself, Lelouch. Thou shalt not grope thy costar. 'Tis but a scene. 'Tis but a scene_...

Lelouch was slightly suprised when C.C. kept the scene going by sliding her tougne into his mouth and moving her hands so that her fingers were intertwined in his hair. Before either of them knew it, he had her pressed against the wall. His hands were on either side of her head and one of his legs was between hers now. He pulled back for a second, looking down at the relatively short girl. She was blushing deeply and breathing heavily. He knew he most likely looked the same, but he didn't really care for some reason.

Without thinking, he leaned in again and kissed her without hesitation. She kissed him back right away, allowing their game of tonsol hockey to continue. He moaned into her mouth and held her shoulders. Her hands ran up and down his chest over his shirt. His hands began to run themselves through her long hair.

All of a sudden, she grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the ground, breaking the kiss. He looked up at her, blinking multiple times. She smirked at him before looking him up and down. The amusement in her eyes seemed to multuply when she looked below his stomach and saw just how aroused he was. She leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips, standing up. "That'll be all for today." She began to walk away.

He sat up quickly. "Wait, what?"

She turned her head a little and looked him with her honey eyes. "I said that'll be all for today." She opened the door and paused in the doorway when he said, "Wait, C.C."

The singer turned to look at him. "Thanks for the 'help' today, Lelouch," she said, putting air quotes around the word help. C.C. winked and left, closing the door behind her, leaving a very ruffled and confused actor in her wake.

Lelouch stared at the door, speechless for the first time in his entire life. "What the hell just happened...?"

**A/N: Okay, those of you who got uncomfy during that little smut scene can come out now! Anyways, I hope all you delightful pervs out there (you know who you are...and don't worry, I'm secretly one too) enjoyed C.C. and Lelouch's complete and total makeout session. It might seem awkward and OOC, but that's only because I'm not used to smut. T.T Also, if you want to know why C.C. was so out of character when she called Lelouch, I did that on purpose. She was tricking Lelouch into belivinbg that she was nervous and needed help. And, well, it worked. The only reason why this chapter was possible was because I was listening to _My First Kiss _by 3OH!3 and Ke$ha. I know,, it's weird, but I needed a song that would make me think of smut.**

**NOTE: On the ninth, school will start again for me. That means, I might not update as often. =( Sorry guys! But, I didn't do any homework last year (BAD IDEA!) and I really need to focus more on my school work this year. So, please be patient!**

**Also, the story line for "Stories" IS MINE! I MADE IT ALL UP AND I OWN IT BECAUSE OF THAT! IF YOU SEE ANYONE USING THE SAME OR A SIMILAIR STORYLINE AND SUCH, THEY STOLE IT FROM ME! Now that that's over...**

**I seriously need more than THREE FREAKING PEOPLE to vote on my poll for what you guys would rather read as my next story. So, I'm posting the poll HERE. I NEED you guys to answer this. So, without further wait...WHAT FANFICTION DO YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE NEXT?**

**Eternity: The continuation of "The Search". Lelouch, his sister Isis, and C.C. all live together in Australia. These three are going to have a lot of crazy anitcs, and the craziest one just might include the coming of a new family member. **

**Lulu Kitty: When Lelouch is turned into a kitten and C.C. has to take care of him, you get to see the softer side of the both of them in this kawaii fluff. **

**Please, Don't Leave Me: C.C. is tired of being with someone that can't commit or stay faithful. So, when she breaks it off with Lelouch, she's made a clean break for herself is loving the single life. But, when Lelouch realizes just how empty his life is without her, how hard will he try to get her back. **

**Hanging On The Edge: AU Over the past few months, a serial killer has been killing students at Ashford Academy. So, when Lelouch's long time girlfriend C.C. goes missing, he's determined to find her. Even if it kills him... **

**Okay, those are the choices. In all honesty, I would much rather do "Eternity" or "Please, don't Leave Me". I wouldn't mind doing the others, but those two are my top two. So...VOTE ON IT IN YOUR REVIEW! I MEAN IT!**

***deep breaths* Sorry for spazzing like that...anyways, I've been asked whether or not I plan on posting "Stories" as its own story. I might. I plan on posting poll to see if people would like me to. If I get enough people to say yes, I'll post it. If enough people say nok, I won't. BUT, if you are someone that wants to know the "Stories" storyline, you can message me and I'll send it to you IF it ends up not being posted. So, I will post a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on. ^^**

**That should be all for this A/N. If you made it all the way through this, you win nothing. Sorry, but I'm out of cookies.**

**Now...**

**I, CODEGEASSVAMPIREKNIGHT, COMMAND YOU...NOW ALL OF YOU...ANSWER MY QUESTION ON WHICH FANFICITION SHOULD COME NEXT, GO TO MY PROFILE TO VOTE ON MY POLL, AND REVIEW!**

**...Seriously, I need you all to do that...right now...please...? *kitty cat eyes***


	4. Catfight On Set

**A/N: *.* Wow...so many reviews already...lol, thanks guys! It really brightens my day to know that you guys enjoy this story so much so far. In case you guys were wondering, those other stories aren't going to go up right away. I plan on working on them all one day. You see, my birthday's on the 25th and I'll be getting my own laptop then. When I get it, I'll have Word, so I'll be able to have more than just one document saved at once. ^^ Once that happens, I'll be updating all my stories and everything. I plan on posting the first chapter of Geass Jail after this chapter's up. ^^ I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter. Hehe...^^''**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

~*~*~*~ONE WEEK LATER BACKSTAGE/ON THE SET OF "STORIES"~*~*~*~

"I don't get it."

Milly and Kallen turned to see Shirley standing behind them with her arms crossed over her chest. The look on her face was one of major disapproval. Her firey hair was in a high pony tail and her emerald eyes were narrowed slightly. She wore a long sleeved white dress shirt with a scarlet tank top over it. Her matching scarlet skirt went down to her knees.

"What?" Milly asked her new friend. Though they'd only known each other for about a week, they had grown awfully close. So far, she knew that Shirley just moved out of her parents' house a few weeks ago and was currently living in an apartment on her own.

"How that girl can act so well when she's a rookie," she replied, not taking her eyes off of the scene that they were watching. Currently, C.C. and Lelouch were acting out the part where their characters talk to each other about what happened and such. Much to everyone's suprise, she was doing really well. "No one's that good without having acted for at least a movie or two."

Kallen raised a brow at her. "Well, what about you? You told us that this is your first speaking role."

Shirley glared at her. "At least I've had some experience. But, that girl hasn't acted once in her life! All she can do is sing into a microphone. That's it."

Milly's brow furrowed. "Well, maybe she did some acting before she became a singer?" She looked back C.C., thinking that it was a little odd that she could act so well despite the fact that she'd never acted before.

The ginger shook her head. "No, she hasn't. At least, I don't think she has. I looked up info for before she became a singer and there weren't any records. There isn't even anybody with the name C.C. in the Britannian citizen system."

"So, you're saying she's an illegal immigrant?"

Shirely sighed deeply. "No. I'm saying that there's something off about her. I don't like it."

Kallen shrugged. "I think she's okay. The one thing I don't like about her is the fact that she's disrespectful to her superiors. I mean, we have more than double her experience and she walks around like she owns the place. That pisses me off."

"If you want my respect you have to earn it."

The trio of girls jumped and turned to see C.C. standing behind them. They were all so caught up in talking about the girl that they didn't notice that her scene with Lelouch had ended, thus allowing her to sneak up behind them and hear them gossiping about her and her talent.

Milly backed away, deciding that while she loves a nice and juicy argument, she would rather not be caught in the middle of a fight that had a crimson haired woman with a hot blooded temper, a ginger that tended to be a spazz at times that didn't take insults in the merriest way, and a green haired singer that seemed to know everything.

"Why would anyone want the respect of someone that shouldn't even be here?" Shirley snapped.

The golden eyed beauty raised an elegant brow. "If I wasn't meant to be here, then why am I here? Do you think that Lloyd made a mistake in casting me?"

"Of course I do! You've never acted once in your life, you little witch!"

"And you've never had a speaking part once in your life. Last I checked, there wasn't much of a difference. Do you disagree?"

Shirley fumed and Kallen rolled her eyes. "At least she's done something. How'd you even get your part? Did you audition or something?"

"No."

"WHAT?" Shirley screeched. "You didn't even audition? Then how the hell did you get the part?"

"I don't really have much of a reason to answer to someone like you, now do I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Unless you put a gun to my head and threaten to kill me with it, I have no reason to answer your idiotic questions."

"Idiotic? How are my questions idiotic?"

The golden eyed beauty ignored her and sighed, looking at the clock on the wall next to her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"You were? I'm sorry, but I stopped paying attention. You started to bore me."

"Ex_cuse _me!"

"Is there a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem! You're being so disrespectable! I am your senior in this business and you're acting as if you own the place!"

"Your point is?"

"My _point_ is that you have no respect for others! You're just a cocky little dumbass!"

"Dumbass? It's been ages since someone's referred to me in such a rude manner."

"Rude? Oh, I'll give you rude!" The ginger girl began to fume, ready to snap. "Just because you get a make out scene with Lelouch during your first shooting, doesn't mean you're a freaking god!"

The witch smirked. "Lelouch? I see what this all about, now. You're jealous. Because I'm in such a good mood, I'll tell you a little secret." She leaned forward, whispering something unknown into her costar's ear before stepping back quickly.

Shirley gaped at her. Snapping, she tried to lunge at C.C., only for Kallen to grab her around her waist and drag her away. Everyone then stared at the girl that was left standing. She yawned and walked back to her seat, planting herself in it, crossing her legs.

Everyone stared at her and Lelouch, wondering what the hell happened during the week that everyone had to memorize their lines. The boy quickly walked away, muttering something about needing to use the bathroom, while the girl ignored the stares and pulled out a book, opening it to the page that was bookmarked.

Suzaku walked up to her. "You know that you just put a huge target on your back, right? Milly and Kallen are both her good friends already, so they'll take her side out of loyalty."

"And what will you do?" she asked, flipping to another page.

He sighed. "I'll do what I think is right for me to do. What'd you whisper in Shirley's ear, anyways?"

"Oh, just a little secret about Lelouch and me. Let's just say, he's a surprisingly good kisser. He gets aroused if you rub in the right places."

He raised his brown eyebrows and laughed while saying, "You know, I could have gone my whole life without knowing that. I seriously don't need to know what makes my best friend aroused."

"Are you sure? I don't know...you might not be getting enough satisfaction from Euphemia."

Suzaku choked on the water he was drinking. "Why did you just say that?"

"Why did you choke on your water?"

"Because I wasn't expecting to hear that!"

"Are you sure? Maybe it was because I'm right."

"You are most certainly not right."

"Oh, so she's satisfying enough for you?"

"Of course she is."

"First base?"

"Everyone gets there."

"Second base?"

"I don't need to tell you that."

"Ahh, so you've gotten there. I wonder how Lelouch would feel if he knew."

"I'd be murdered slowly and painfully, so I'm trusting that you'll keep your mouth shut."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes, I really do."

Suddenly, a cold voice cut through the conversation. "How about you ask me first?"

Suzaku jumped and turned around, seeing Lelouch standing behind him. "Oh, hi Lelouch. I was just leaving," he said awkwardly.

His best friend smiled kindly at him, but it was a type of kindness that sent chills down your spine. "Of course you were. I'll need to talk to you later, though. It's about my sister."

A bit a fear could be seen in the brunette's emerald eyes as he gulped. "Are you sure we can't just talk now? I mean, there a lot of people here. You know, people that'll be able to witness you murder me."

"I prefer to murder people without any witnesses around and without the chance of the victim's screams being heard. Also, I would like to have moment alone with C.C. Would you please give us a moment."

Kururugi nodded and walked away stiffly, but giving C.C. a brief wave over his shoulder before going to talk to Lloyd.

Lelouch turned to her, raising a brow. "Did you and Suzaku know each other before this?"

She didn't answer, pretending to place all of her attention back in her book. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was rolling his eyes. He sighed. "C.C., ignoring me won't make me go away."

"I'm not obligated to answer you."

"Okay, then, why'd you lie about being an amateur?"

"What makes you think that I lied? I might just be a very good liar, thus making me a very good actress."

"Lying and acting aren't the same thing."

"Are you sure about that? Lying is an art form and so is acting. In both, there is an inkling of truth. When you lie, you fabricate a story based off of the truth. When you act, you find something that you connect deeply with your character. Once you find that, you use it to build the foundation of an extraordinary, deep, and believable character. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Lelouch?"

"I'm surprised that you were able to make such a connection."

"Do I really look that stupid to you? I was able to figure it out the moment Lloyd gave me the job offer."

"Hmm. Also, I was wondering about what happened at my place last week."

"Oh, you mean the kiss?"

"Yeah, what was that all about?"

"We were simply practicing for that little scene we just did a few minutes ago. Nothing more, nothing less."

He shook his head, giving up on getting answers out of this girl. "Listen, tomorrow Suzaku and my sister Euphemia are going out on a dinner date. But, after hearing the end of your conversation with him, I don't plan on letting them be alone for about a month. So, I'm going to make it so that it's a double date. Because you're the only one here that I actually know in a way, I would like for you to be my date."

"Fine."

"If you don't want to- did you just say fine?"

"Yes, I did. I don't have any plans for tomorrow night."

"Oh…I was expecting that to be a lot harder to convince you of."

"Hmm."

Lelouch looked over his shoulder and called Suzaku over. His best friend came up, liking fearing for his life. "Suzaku, since I'm not going to allow you to be alone with my sister for at least a month, your date with her tomorrow will be a double date. C.C. and I will be tagging along."

He hesitated before nodding. "Okay. I'll call her and see what she thinks. But, I don't think she'll be very happy with you. I mean, it _is _supposed to be a fancy dinner date." He rubbed the back of his neck. He took out is cell phone and called Euphemia. Lelouch and C.C. could tell that Euphemia was upset because he had to hold the phone away from his ear a few times. It got the point where he had to start talking to her in Japanese. Luckily, he had taught her how to speak his native language not too long after they met.

After a few minutes, she had calmed down, but they were still speaking Japanese. Lelouch didn't know any Japanese, so he was completely confused the entire time. They were still talking when Kallen ran up to him, saying, "Suzaku, I just finished talking to Gino. He said that he'd be able to make the dinner tomorrow."

Euphemia heard this. Suzaku put her on speaker, so you could hear her sigh deeply and say, "Suzaku, we'll just have a triple date with them. We can have our special dinner next week. How's that sound?"

"Are you sure, Euphie? You don't sound too happy."

"Well, it's better for us to have our dinner date next week. You remember what that is, don't you?"

"Three years?"

"Yep. I have to go, now. My breaks almost up."

He took her off speaker. He said, "Alright, Euphie. I'll call you later tonight, okay? …okay, I'll make sure to tell him. …yeah, I love you too. Bye." He hung up, looking at Lelouch.

"She told me to tell you that she hopes you get run over by a bus five times before tomorrow night."

C.C. chuckled. "Hell hath no fury worse than an angry woman."

Lelouch glared at her. "Oh, shut it."

**A/N: So, that's chapter three! I hope you liked it! I can't help but feel that it's a little too rushed at the end. In case you had trouble keeping up, here's what happened. Shirley and C.C. got into a cat fight and C.C. won. Then, Suzaku and C.C. spoke. Suzaku had revealed in their talk that he and Euphie had gotten to second base. If you don't know what that means, that means feeling each other up/fooling around. Then, Lelouch heard that and asked C.C. to go with him on a date along with Suzu and Euphie. Turns out, Kallen and Gino are going too. Euphie was upset at first, then decided with Suzaku that they'll just have their private dinner date next week because that's their three year anniversary. Then, Euphie said that she wants Lelouch to get run over five times by a bus before the triple date. ^^ Next chapter will be the triple date. Anyways, here are the results for the poll on what story your guys want to read next!**

**Please, Don't Leave Me: 3 VOTES**

**Eternity: 5 VOTES**

**Hanging on the Edge: 6 VOTES**

**Lulu Kitty: 3 VOTES**

**Now, I do plan on writing all of these one day. Why? Because they're all pretty good ideas in my mind. As you can tell, "Hanging on the Edge" got the most votes. ^^ I'll just write them all in the order that I get the inspiration. I'm pretty sure that means "Eternity" will get the first chapter. Now, as I promised in the past, I plan on posting the first chapter of "Geass Jail" after I post this one. ^^ Whoot! Now…for another…CGVK CONTEST!**

**Today, August 25, 2011 is a very special day…what day is it? MY BIRTHDAY! Now, I want you guys to correctly guess my age. Here are the prizes!**

**4 years away from exact age: Cookie!**  
><strong>3 years away from exact age: Cookie and an honorable mention!<strong>  
><strong>2 years away from exact age: Cookie, honorable mention, and a promotion of whatever you want.<strong>  
><strong>1 year away from exact answer: Cookie, honorable mention, and a request for an upcoming story of your choice ("Showbiz" isn't an option, due the act that I've already taken requests for it and no lemons).<strong>  
><strong>Exactly right about my age (note, you'll have to know this without me personally messaging you, but if you know from when I talked about my age in an AN, that's okay): Cookie, honorable mention, promotion, request, and an exclusive preview of chapter one of "Hanging on the Edge"!**

**Alright, that's it for this A/N! I love you guys and thanks for reading this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Acting, Dinner, and a Kiss Goodnight

**A/N: Hi! I'M STILL ALIVE! YAY!**

Lelouch and Euphemia Lamperouge were sitting at a table in Benihana's. It was a Japanese restaurant where the cook prepares your food in front of you. Right now, they were waiting for the others to arrive. Since they lived together, they had decided to go together. They were a little early, so nobody was there yet. Euphemia wore a knee length white dress with spaghetti straps and ballet flats while Lelouch wore his nice jeans, a black dress shirt, and a pair of nice black shoes.

An awkward silence had fallen over the two as they waited for someone to arrive. When Suzaku finally appeared wearing a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes he bowed right away, apologizing to Euphemia for making her wait. Euphemia just smiled at him and said it was okay since she had Lelouch for company. Suzaku sat next to her, grabbing hold of her hand in his.

Lelouch cleared his throat. "There's something I want to talk to you two about. "

Suzaku raised a brow. "Yeah?"

"You two have been dating for three years, correct?"

Euphemia nodded happily, wrapping both her arms around Suzaku's left arm and snuggling closer to him. "Don't worry, Lelouch. Suzu's been treating me as if I were a princess. There's nothing for you to worry about."

Suzaku blushed slightly. "Actually Euphie, I don't think that's what he wants to talk about."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

He looked away before whispering in her ear. She gasped and blushed deeply, looking at Lelouch before looking at Suzaku. "How'd he find out about that?"

"He overheard me talking to someone."

Lelouch nodded. "I heard you talking with C.C. To be honest, I was surprised you would share something like that with someone you just met rather than your best friend."

Suzaku became slightly uneasy. "I didn't tell her, she forced it out of me and I didn't _just_ meet her."

"Oh? You told me at the reading that you had never met her before. You either lied to me then or you're lying to me now."

Suzaku was about to say something in his defense, but Gino and Kallen came to his rescue. Gino had his arm draped around her shoulders and a goofy grin on his face. Gino wore the same thing as Suzaku, only his shirt had golden buttons, rather than black. Kallen wore a blue dress that matched her eyes and went down to her mid-thigh and the upper part was styled like a standard tube top that showed quite a bit of cleavage. She heels were black and about two inches tall. She introduced Gino to everybody. Gino looked at Lelouch. "I think I've met you before. Did we do a job before?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, we did a magazine spread together."

Gino laughed and nodded. "I remember you now! You're the guy that got hot coffee spilt all over you. Man that was funny. Hey, where's your date? Did she bale on you?"

"It would appear that she's late," the raven one replied, unfazed.

Kallen rolled her eyes, sitting in the seat next to Suzaku and Euphemia so that C.C. could have the seat next to Lelouch. "To be honest, I'm not surprised. She's so arrogant that being late must be excusable to her. She was over half an hour late to the reading, after all."

Euphie looked at her. "I think you should give her another chance. Just because someone's late once doesn't mean they're going to do it all the time."

Kallen looked at her. "Who's the princess?" she asked almost to herself.

Suzaku spoke up. "The 'princess' would be my girlfriend and date, Euphemia. She prefers to be called Euphie, though. She's also Lelouch's little sister."

Kallen nodded. "Well, she's never met C.C., has she?"

Euphie shook her head. "No, why?"

The red head looked at her. "She's arrogant. She walks around as if she owns everything. She's cold hearted. She talks like she's a million times more mature than everybody. She acts as if she's more talented than all of us, even though the only thing she can do is pick up a microphone and sing into it."

Suzaku cut in. "She's actually really good at acting. You said it yourself yesterday when she and Lelouch were doing their scene."

"Humph. She got lucky."

A soft chuckle was heard behind her. "You really think that I can act based on luck? How kind of you to consider that I deserved such good karma."

Everyone turned to see C.C. standing right behind Kallen. She wore a long black skirt that went to her feet and a long sleeve red V-neck. She was smirking.

Kallen scowled. "Just because you can act out one scene perfectly doesn't mean you can act the rest perfectly. I doubt you even have real talent. I bet you use auto tune even more than techno artists. You don't even seem to have a real drive for acting. People like you should just get lost."

C.C. looked hurt and she looked away quickly, masking her face with her hair. She brought a hand up to her mouth and bit her lip. "You know, Kallen," her voice shook, "I know that we had a small fight yesterday, but I was hoping that we could move past that. I was hoping we could become friends…" She looked at the other girl, tears forming in her eyes. "But…you don't seem to want that. I guess you really hate me. I wish I could change that. And I only took the job because I wanted to do better in this business. My manager and I thought that it would help my career get a better start. I'm sorry if it offends you…" She sniffled and wiped away a few tears that had begun to trail down her cheeks while hanging her head.

Kallen gaped at her, surprised. "I…I'm sorry, C.C. I didn't know that-"

Said girl raised her head, showing that there were no real tears and that she was perfectly fine. "It's okay, Kallen. Ignorance is a common trait in people like you."

She stood quickly. "You tricked me!"

"How so?"

"You acted like I seriously hurt you!"

"Did you just say that I _acted_ something out and that it was good enough to trick you?"

Kallen gaped at C.C. as she took her seat beside Lelouch. Euphie smiled at C.C., pretending that she didn't just see a fight. "I'm Euphie."

C.C. smiled back, nodding slightly. "I'm C.C. Suzaku's told me a lot of good things about you."

Lelouch looked at Suzaku. "So you two do know each other."

C.C. nodded. "Of course, we work together on the show with you. Are you really stupid enough to forget about that?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant?"

"Oh, and what did you mean?"

"I meant-"

"KON'NICHIWA!" a loud voice boomed. Everyone looked up to see a thin Japanese man with a fluffy hair do and an apron on. "I'll be serving you all today. My name is Kaname Ohgi. Do you know what you'd like to order?"

Euphie nodded and responded in Japanese. "Hai. Watashi wa chāhan to teri-yaki ebi o shitai to omoimasu."

Everyone gaped at her, including the chef. He smiled and replied, "Hai." He looked at everyone else. "Does anyone else know what they want?"

Suzaku nodded and responded in Japanese also, "Watashi wa sāmon to ikutsu ka no chāhan o shitai, shite kudasai."

Kallen added, "Watashi wa yasai o itame itamete iru to omoimasu." A few people were shocked, but everyone couldn't help but gape at C.C. as she ordered in Japanese in extreme detail.

"Watashi wa teri-yaki wa, ikutsu ka no shiroi gohan to itame ebi to chikin ga arudeshou. Mata, niwatori no ue ni remon-jiru no funshutsu bitto o itadakemasu ka? Ā, watashi wa anata no tōfu no ikutsu ka no sanpuru o shite kudasai dekimasu ka? Watashi wa sore ga hijō ni yoku tsukura rete iru to kikimashita."

Everyone stared at her in shock except the chef who simply nodded. "Anyone else?" he asked in English. Lelouch leaned over to Suzaku and asked, "What did you guys say?" while Gino, thankfully, ordered in English.

"Euphie ordered shrimp, I ordered chicken, Kallen ordered vegetables, and C.C. ordered a mix of chicken and shrimp and she also got a sample of the tofu."

Lelouch nodded. Once Gino was done he ordered the same thing as Suzaku, not in the mood to spend five minutes looking at the menu for ideas. Everyone stayed silent as the cook prepared the food and as dinner went on. After dinner, everyone stood to go. Gino smiled and shook Lelouch's hand. "It was nice seeing you again, Lelouch. Good luck with your new show."

"Thanks. Maybe we'll end up in the same magazine spread together and we'll see each other again."

Gino nodded before taking Kallen away to the car, his arms holding her around the waist firmly.

Suzaku looked at Lelouch. "Hey, Lelouch, would you mind if I took Euphie home with me for the night? Kaguya misses her. I promise not to do anything. We'll even sleep on different floors of the house if you want."

Lelouch was about to speak, but C.C. cut him off. "You can take her. Lelouch can deal without his little sister for one night. Besides, you're a trustworthy person to handle her."

Lelouch looked at her in shock, "Now, wait a minute-"

"Please, Lulu," Euphie begged. She looked at him with big Bambi eyes. "I promise to be a good girl. If Suzaku tries anything I'll just use the mace you bought me and I'll nail him where it hurts too."

Suzaku winced at the thought and Lelouch sighed in defeat. "Alright, but if you think of doing anything Nunnally or I would be ashamed of, don't do it and go to sleep. Do you understand?"

Euphie and Suzaku nodded before leaving. Lelouch watched as Suzaku held the restaurant and car doors open for his sister. He sighed and looked at C.C. "Why'd you tell him that it was okay?"

"Because Suzaku isn't the type to take advantage of an innocent girl and those two just aren't the type of couple to do those things more than once or twice. The most the do a lot of the time is just snuggle."

"Yes, but-"

"Lelouch, she has to grow up eventually. Her being in such a serious relationship with Suzaku is just step one. Everyone goes through changes and she's no exception. I can already tell that they're going to have a good and long life together. One day they'll be getting engaged and married. Then she'll end up having his kids. You know it too, don't you? The same goes for your other sister."

"How do you know about Nunnally?"

"You have a picture of her in your house. You three must be really close."

"Yeah, I guess you could say we are."

"Is it a nice feeling?"

"Huh?"

"Is it nice to have someone close to you? Someone to share your sorrows and joys with? Someone who understand you and stays by your side day and night?"

He nodded slightly, still confused. "Yeah. C.C., what's your family like?"

She smiled bitterly before walking away. "I'm not obligated to answer that, am I?"

"Wait, so you can ask me anything, but the second I ask you something you refuse to give me an answer?"

"You didn't have to answer me. You had the right to reject the question just as much as I do." C.C. stepped outside and stepped onto the sidewalk. She pulled out her cell phone and put it up to her ear.

"Who are you calling?"

"A cab. I don't use my car very often. Hmm. No signal. I guess I'll just walk home." With that, she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Wait, C.C. It's dangerous to walk home at night. I'll drive you home, okay?"

She turned to look at Lelouch, who looked determined to give the girl a ride. She chuckled. "If you insist, I guess I'll have to go with you. You'll be the one wasting gas money anyways."

He rolled his eyes and led her to his car, getting behind the driver's seat and waiting for her get in the passenger seat. He rolled down the window to see her standing by the door as if she were waiting for something. "Are you getting in or not?"

"The boy should always open the door for the girl," was her simple response. He sighed before leaning across to the other door and opening it from the inside. She nodded and got in, closing the door behind her.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Just take me to the nearest subway station. I can get home on my own from there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now drive."

Lelouch sighed and drove, his thoughts still lingering on her words from before. _ "Is it nice to have someone close to you? Someone to share your sorrows and joys with? Someone who understand you and stays by your side day and night?" _He looked at her, seeing her look vulnerable for the first time. She was looking out the window at the moon and she looked…wistful almost. Was she thinking of the same thing or was she caught up in her own thoughts?

She broke the silence by saying, "My family consists of just me and my mother. That's it."

"What?"

"You wanted to know what my family was like and that's what we're like. We weren't born in Japan, but we weren't born in Britannia either. We were born in the part of France that just recently became Area 14. When we moved here we stopped talking. That's all there is to my family. Nothing more. Nothing less."

He blinked. "Why are you telling me this?"

She looked up and said, "We're here."

He stopped the car and watched her get out in silence. She began to walk down the steps of the station when he got out of the car and yelled after her. She turned and looked at him, her face void of the emotion it bore when she spoke of her family.

He ran up to her, breathing hard from the short run. "I'll be the one."

"Huh?"

"I'll be the one that's close to you and I'll be the one that you can be yourself around. I promise."

C.C. smiled and started to walk off. "Thank you, but I think I'm fine with the way things are for me right now. I don't need your pity or your comfort."

"Wait!" Lelouch grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him.

She looked at him, confused. "What are you-?"

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her quickly before pulling away and looking her in the eye. "I'm serious, C.C. I'm not trying to pity or comfort you."

C.C. pulled away. She walked down the stairs of the station. Halfway down she turned to him and waved. "I'll see you at the next shooting."

Lelouch nodded and watched her leave before going back to his car. Once inside, he sighed and began to drive home, his mind occupied by thoughts of the green haired witch.

**A/N: FINALLY! OH MY GOD YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THIS CHAPTER RIGHT! Well, you do, but you have no idea how long it felt for me. *sigh* I'm so glad it's over. The next chapter will be about Suzaku and Euphie's night together. ^^ Woo! I'm so glad to be done with this. Now I can finally start working on the sneak preview of "Hanging on the Edge" for the contest winners. I'll post the winners and such in the next chapter because a few people still need to respond to me about what they want promoted and such (T.T and you guys thought _I _had a procrastination problem.) And the Japanese was taken off of Google translate. As Suzaku does a dumbed down translation for everyone, so I hope you guys don't all ask for a direct translation. Also, I have a few song suggestions for you guys! There's "Tokyo" by The Wombats and "Comes and Goes (In Waves)" by Greg Laswell. Well, that's about it for tonight. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it wasn't the best and I know some people go a little OOC at times, but I needed to get this out. ^^ Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. A Woman, an Apartment, and a Surprise

**A/N: So…I lied. I was going to have a SuzakuXEuphemia chapter, but…I can't write cute couples well. I'm good at writing teasing, but still cute couples like LelouchXC.C. and such. Anyways, I decided that this is going to actually have a season to be going on while I'm writing. It is late fall so everyone's going to be wearing winter coats and such. So keep that in mind while reading. Oh! And when Lelouch talks to the woman he meets in this chapter, imagine him using the voice he used when he would talk to the people in the student council and just about anyone at school. ^^ Please and thank you!**

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch groaned and looked up. He was currently lying in bed, covers only half covering him and his face smothered into a pillow. He had been sleeping peacefully. That is, until his older sister Cornelia decided to wake him up.

He glared at her. "What?" he demanded venomously.

She narrowed her purple eyes (which matched her purple hair, eyebrows, lips, nails, and clothes) and practically stomped up to his bed. "You need to get out of bed and get your butt moving to the store. You're the one taking care of everyone, so you need to get the things that are missing."

He groaned and hid his face in his pillow. "Why can't you do it?"

Cornelia's eyebrow twitched and she replied through gritted teeth, "Because I'm only visiting to make sure you don't taint my little sisters…now get up!"

When she didn't get a response, his covers were roughly torn off him. Of course, Lelouch being a stubborn man, only fell asleep. Cornelia grinned evilly and grabbed his under sheet that he was lying on top of. She quickly tore it off of the bed, taking a sleeping boy with it.

The raven haired male cursed loudly as his head connected harshly with the floor. He looked up at the purple clad woman in distaste. "You really are a she-devil."

Cornelia smirked. "Well, little brother, it's about time you came to realize that. Now get up and get done what needs to be done." She left the room quickly after that, leaving her brother so that he could get himself dressed.

Lelouch sighed and quickly changed, muttering his grievances about being the only male on his mother's side of the family. Leaving his room, he couldn't help but smile fondly at a picture of him and his sisters all together as children. He couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic whenever he saw that picture.

He swiftly exited the house, making sure to yell a "Bye, I love you!" to his sisters like always.

* * *

><p>Once in his car he quickly went to the store and got what was needed; flour, milk, butter, cheese, noodles, eggs, and bread. While loading everything into the trunk of his car, the profile of a woman caught his eye.<p>

He watched her silently, seeing that she had short brown hair that led about half an inch past her shoulders. Her skin was very pale and her face was in the shape of a heart. She didn't wear a winter coat, despite the fact that it was freezing cold outside. Her gaze was down cast, making it impossible to see her eyes. She seemed rather short, but in her mid to late thirties. But there was something about this woman reminded him of somebody. He couldn't quite tell who, though. Before he could stop himself, he was calling out to the woman.

"Um, excuse me!" The second those words were out of his mouth, Lelouch silently cursed himself. Why was he calling out to some random woman he didn't even know? But when she turned to look at him, he knew that there was no getting out of this one.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft yet kind, almost like that of a mother's. Now that Lelouch could see her face, he could clearly see deep honey eyes. He knew for a fact now that this woman reminded him of someone, but he shrugged the thought off, needing to think of something to do now that he had the woman's attention on him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, getting frustrated with himself. "I was wondering…do you need a ride?"

The woman blinked almost absentmindedly as she nodded curtly. "Yes, I do." She looked as if she wouldn't dare ask him for a ride, almost as if she thought he would just scoff and leave her out in the cold.

Lelouch sighed. "I could give you one if you wish."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

He didn't look at her as he said, "It's nothing…"

He walked to the passenger seat of the car, opening the door for her. He had made it a purpose in his daily life to open the passenger car door for any females, because he knew that if C.C. were to see him not do so, he'd never hear the end of it.

Once the woman took her seat and her door was closed, Lelouch quickly got into his side of the car, turning on the car and the heat. "My name's Lelouch, by the way."

The woman nodded. "So you're a Britannian?"

Lelouch looked at her, confused. Was this woman serious? He wasn't offended, but he'd never heard of anyone giving a response like that upon learning someone's name. Normally they would tell them their own name, but instead she simply questioned him. He nodded curtly, turning his attention to the road as he pulled out into the road.

"Where are you headed?"

"Shinjuku."

He stared at her. She didn't look like an Eleven, so why was she going into Shinjuku? Wasn't that the ghetto? He asked, "Are you sure?"

She began to watch the car pass by out the window and nodded. "I hope that isn't much of a problem."

Lelouch shook his head. "No, it's fine."

A million questions swarming in his mind, he made his way to the ghetto. After a bit of thought, he decided that he'd make sure that she at least got to the place she was headed in Shinjuku safely. He may not have liked the idea of being in Shinjuku, but he was a man and he had his pride. He wasn't going to let a woman go about Shinjuku on her own and possibly get harmed all because he was careless.

Once they had arrived in Shinjuku, the woman began to give him directions to an apartment complex. Before she got out of the car, she thanked him.

"Wait!"

She turned to stare at him, her car door still wide open. "Is something wrong?"

Lelouch cursed himself again and told her, "Let me go with you. At least to make sure you get home safely."

The woman surprised him with a smile and nodded. "That would be very kind of you, sir."

He got out of the car swiftly, closing both of their doors. The sooner she was inside her house safely, the sooner he could leave.

She led him through the complex, using the fire escape stairs to get to an apartment on the fourth floor. Lelouch tried not to let her see how tired he had become after the first flight of stairs. There was a reason he lived in a one story condo, after all.

She looked troubled as she stood before the front door. "Is something wrong?" the boy asked her.

The woman looked up at him and nodded. "I don't have a key to get in with…maybe she keeps a spare somewhere around here…" With that, she began to look around the entire fourth floor hall, trying to find a spare key into the apartment. When she finally found one in the potted plant by the neighbor's door, she quickly got into the apartment.

Lelouch was about to leave her with a goodbye when she grabbed his coat sleeve. He turned to see her staring at him with those large honey eyes. "Would you mind staying here for a little while longer? At least until my daughter gets home from work."

He nodded, cursing himself the second he did so. If he didn't get home soon, Nunnally and the others would get worried. Not only that, but his expensive car was sitting in the middle of the Shinjuku ghetto and if it got stolen, he'd have to file a bunch of reports that were always a pain in his ass.

He watched as the woman moved to sit on the only couch in the room. Sighing, he decided to look around a bit. The kitchen was a mess, pizza boxes cluttering the only trash can. The fridge was full of milk, cold coffees, and cold teas. The pantry had cereal and ramen in it, nothing else. The living room, which also happened to be the first room you walk into, had a single couch in the middle of the room. There wasn't a T.V. or anything of the like. A picture of a small girl with short and dirty brown hair and honey colored eyes with a more youthful version of the mother and a man that looked like he just smelled something bad hung on the side wall. A walk into a small room revealed what must have been the neatest room in the house. There was an old acoustic guitar in the corner, perfectly polished and very well kept. There was a new looking keyboard on one of the side walls. An app connected to an electric guitar with black and red accents took place by the window. There was a music stand with a silver flute lying upon with some sheet music too up space in another corner. A sleek black laptop set on a white desk. Both seemed to be in mint condition. Everything all together in the room must have cost thousands of dollars. Why would someone that could afford such expensive things live in a place like Shinjuku? It just didn't add up.

Lelouch left the office like room, his mind in a haze of questions. Once he got back to the living/front room, the woman looked up at him from her spot on the couch.

"You seem confused," she commented.

He nodded, looking around the place. Everything was so odd about this place. What was going on here? He looked at the woman, his mind back to the questions he had earlier. _Who is she? Who does she remind him of? If she isn't an Eleven, but not a Britannian, what was she? Why did she want to come here? Who was the "she" she mentioned earlier when looking for the key?_

The noise of the front door unlocking brought Lelouch out of his hazy state of mind. He hoped that whatever came through the door would answer all his questions, but it only left him with more.

"C.C.?"

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! *evil laugh* I have no doubt you all hate me now for not only taking so long to update, but for leaving a cliffhanger. So…who is this mysterious woman? Why is C.C. in the apartment in Shinjuku ghetto? All these questions, and more, shall be answered some time later in the story! Now, I must do something…  
>*gets on my hands and knees* I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS! I HOPE YOU'LL FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW! I HOPE YOU AREN'T MAD AT ME FOR CHOOSING NOT TO DO THE SUZAXEUPHIE CHAPTER LIKE I PROMISED! *cries*<br>Okay, now that I'm done begging for your forgiveness like Kyoko Mogami would do if she showed up to work late, I will inform you on what I have decided to do about the story "Stories." Drumroll please! *drumroll*  
>I'm not doing it. I'm so sorry to all you guys that were looking forward to it, but I just can't bring myself to. I mean, I have this story and "Geass Jail" to work on, I have two people that I still need to message back on beta reading their stories, and I need to get my grades up by Christmas break or I'll get my laptop taken away. *hides in corner* So updates will hopefully come faster now since my grades are looking a little better, but I plan on working on chapter two of "Geass Jail" next. I feel like such a failure because I took so long to update…*sigh* Oh well. At least I didn't decide to cancel this, right?<br>Now…thank you so much for reading this, but…I'm begging you…please…PLEASE…REVIEW! It'll give me inspiration to write more. So…PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
